The Vampire Diaries & The Lion King
by Klaroline
Summary: Vous pensiez que Vampire Diaries et Le Roi Lion n'avaient rien en commun ? Maintenant, oui ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The Circle of Life

Oui, c'est un dessin animé ! Mais c'est un chef d'oeuvre de Walt Disney ! Et je pense que beaucoup l'ont vu lorsqu'ils étaient petits ! Alors j'espère que l'association des deux ne vous déplaira pas ...  
J'ai préféré reprendre les phrases du film pour qu'on s'y retrouve mieux tout en changeant certaines choses :)

Bonne lecture :D

(Fans du Klaroline exigés !)

* * *

Il était une fois, le roi et la reine de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le roi Edward Mikaelson était un hybride très puissant et respecté par tous. Il gouvernait le royaume depuis 800 ans. Son frère Mikael, loup-garou, était incroyablement jaloux de son pouvoir. La reine, Esther, loup-garou également, venait de mettre au monde un petit garçon nommé Niklaus. Le prince fut donc présenté à toute la cour, le matin même, aidé par le plus fidèle ami et sorcier de la famille, Stefan.  
Plus tard dans la journée, Edward rendit visite à Mikael qui n'était pas venu voir son neveu. Accompagné de son serviteur humain, Matt, il comptait bien mettre les points sur les i avec son frère:

- **Que me vaut cette visite Matt** ? s'énerva Michael.

- **Je viens vous annoncer que le roi Edward est en chemin. Votre absence à la cérémonie de ce matin a été très remarquée,** lui répliqua-t-il.

- **Et bien tu me fais perdre mon temps Matt, tu ...**

- **Oh ! Vous perdrez davantage quand le roi vous aura châtier. Il est la plus puissante créature sur terre !**

- **Ouh ! Je vais m'évanouir de frayeur !** répondit Mikael avant de se jeter sur le pauvre serviteur, qui heureusement, n'eut pas le temps de se faire mordre.

- **Mikael, lâche-le,** intervint Edward avant que le pauvre Matt ne se fasse arracher la tête.

- **Tiens, mon grand frère bien aimé, descendu de son trône pour se mêler au commun des mortels !** ironisa-t-il. **Enfin, si je puis dire !**

- **Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de te voir à la présentation de Niklaus**, dit-il sévèrement.

- **C'était aujourd'hui ? Oh je suis vraiment confus ! ça m'est sorti de l'esprit** ! rigola Mikael.

- **En tant que frère du roi, c'est vous qui deviez être le premier !** accusa Matt.

- **Je l'étais ! Jusqu'à ce que ce "mini hybride" vienne au monde !** râla Mikael.

- **Ce "mini hybride" comme tu dis, est mon fils, et peut-être un jour ton futur roi !** gronda Edward.

- **Il est temps que j'apprenne à faire la révérence,** sourit Mikael.

- **Tu oublies que tu parles à ton roi !** s'énerva Edward.

- **Oh non Edward mais méfie-toi tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer !** rectifia Mikael avant de se faire plaquer à un mur.

- **Tu cherches la guerre !** s'écria Edward, furieux.

- **Calme-toi, calme-toi. Il ne peut pas y avoir de guerre entre nous,** répondit Mikael en enlevant les mains de son frère qui se trouvaient sur le col de sa veste.

Edward grogna contre son frère puis sortit de la salle pour calmer ses nerfs, suivi de Matt, qui adressa un dernier regard à Mikael. Celui-là affichait un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

- **Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ?** marmonna Edward de retour dans les couloirs.

- **Oh ne cherchez pas ! C'est peine perdue !** répondit Matt, tout en faisant rire le roi.

Non loin de là dans sa petite cabane, Stefan finissait d'apprendre quelques sorts avant de prendre son pinceau et de dessiner le nouveau-né sur une toile accroché à l'un des murs. Une fois finit, il sourit, admirant son oeuvre et se promit que Niklaus serait un bon roi, si un jour son père ne le pouvait plus.

Le temps passa et s'écoulèrent maintenant dix années. Niklaus avait grandi et ce matin, son père devait lui faire visiter le royaume.

-** Papa ! Papa ! C'est l'heure ! Papa ! Papa ! Allez réveille-toi !** criait Niklaus dans la chambre de ses parents.

- **Ton fils est réveillé ...** murmura Esther, à moitié endormie.

- **Jusqu'au levé du soleil, c'est le tiens ...** rétorqua Edward.

- **Tu m'as promi qu'on irait !** bouda Niklaus.

- **D'accord, d'accord, je viens,** bâilla Edward.

- **Ouais !** se réjouit Niklaus avant de courir dehors, suivi de son père.

Ils ont alors fait leur chemin jusque sur la colline la plus haute du royaume, à quelques pas du château. D'ici, la vue était magnifique et on pouvait voir absolument tout. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

- **Regarde Nik, toute cette immensité baigné de lumière est notre royaume,** commença Edward.

- **Waouh ...** s'exclama Niklaus en admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

- **Le temps que passe un roi à gouverner ressemble à la course du soleil. Un jour viendra où le soleil éteindra**

**sur moi sa lumière et se levera pour faire de toi le nouveau roi,** expliqua le grand seigneur.

- **Mais je pensais que nous étions immortels ?**

- **Oui Niklaus. Mais je t'ai déjà parlé du pieu de chêne blanc ?**

- **Ah .. oui ...**

- **La seule arme qui peut tuer un hybride. C'est pourquoi même en tant que plus puissante créature sur terre, tu te dois te rester sur tes gardes, certains sont prêts à tout pour gagner le pouvoir. Et même moi je ne suis pas à l'abri d'être tué,** prévient-il.

- **Et donc tout ça m'appartiendra ?** demanda Niklaus, qui voulait changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas quand son père parlait du pieu. Il savait ce que cela signifiait ...

- **Absolument tout.**

- **Et même le quartier dans l'ombre aussi ?** questionna Niklaus.

- **Notre royaume s'arrête à cette frontière: le quartier sud. Tu ne dois jamais y aller,** commanda Edward.

- **Mais pourquoi ?**

- **A la suite d'une guerre contre nos plus grands ennemis "les Rebelles", nous avons conclu une trêve avec eux. Ils resteraient encerclés ici, et ne franchiraient jamais les limites de notre territoire. Et vice versa pour nous.**

- **Est-ce que tu connais leur roi ?**

- **Il n'y a pas de roi là-bas. Mais j'ignore qui gère le quartier. En tant que roi tu devras respecter cette trêve. Elle est très importante pour le bien-être du royaume. Elle permet de garder l'équilibre entre êtres humains et êtres surnaturels.**

- **Parce que nous avons besoin des humains pour nous nourrir ...**

- **Oui Nik. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Nous, nous savons comment ne pas les tuer, au contraire des Rebelles. Ils sont également des vampires mais sont des tueurs et ne savent pas contrôler leur soif de sang. C'est pourquoi ils ont été bannis du royaume et repoussés jusqu'au quartier sud.**

- **Oh ...** finit Niklaus.

Ils étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour, près à rentrer au château mais Niklaus n'était pas de cet avis.

- **Quand est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre à chasser ?** questionna le jeune prince.

- **Voyons Nik tu es jeune encore !** répondit le roi.

Mais voyant que son fils affichait une mine boudeuse, il enchaîna:

- **Bon très bien. Tiens, regarde**, lui dit-il en pointant Matt du doigt. **Cache-toi là et attend mon signal !**

Niklaus obéit et se tint cacher derrière un arbre, tout sourire, alors que Matt se dirigeait vers Edward.

- **Bonjour Sir !**

- **Bonjour Matt.**

- **Je viens vous faire le rapport du matin !**

- **Fais mon ami,** répondit le roi tout en faisant signe à Niklaus.

- **Alors ... Argh !** commença Damon avant de tomber sur le sol.

- **Ah ah ! Pas mal du tout,** rigola Edward tandis que Niklaus se relevait tout fier et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pendant que le roi félicitait son fils, un garde accouru vers Matt.

- **Ah ! Majesté ! Des Rebelles ! Sur nos terres !** cria Matt.

- **Matt, ramène Niklaus,** dit Edward tout en faisant signe à quelques uns de ses soldats pour l'accompagner.

- **Papa, je peux venir avec toi ?** supplia Niklaus.

- **Non mon fils,** répondit-il avant d'enfourcher son cheval qu'un garde venait de lui apporter.

- **J'ai jamais droit d'aller nulle part ...** souffla Nicklaus en regardant son père partir au loin.

- **Allons mon jeune maître ! Un jour vous deviendrez roi et vous pourrez chasser cette bande d'idiots !** reconnu Matt.

Après toutes ces découvertes, Niklaus décida d'aller voir son oncle pour le lui raconter. Il le trouva, errant au fond des jardins, comme à son habitude.

- **Hey Oncle Mikael ! Devine quoi ?** s'écria Niklaus.

- **Je déteste les devinettes,** grommela Mikael.

- **Je vais devenir roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans !**

- **Oh quelle joie ...**

- **Mon père m'a montré le royaume ! Et c'est moi qui gouvernerait tout !** poursuit Niklaus.

- **Oui. Pardonne-moi de ne pas trépigner de bonheur: je ne suis pas aussi enthousiasmer que toi,** ronchonna-t-il avant de s'affaler sur un banc.

- **Oncle Mikael ? Quand je serais roi, toi tu deviendras quoi ?** demanda Niklaus en s'installant à côté de son oncle.

- **Le bouffon du roi ...**

- **Ce que t'es bizarre !** rigola Niklaus.

- **Tu n'as pas idée ! Alors, ton père t'as montré tout le royaume dis-tu ?**

- **D'un bout à l'autre !**

- **Y compris le quartier sud ?** constata Mikael.

- **Ben non ... Il m'a interdit d'y aller,** répondit Niklaus.

- **Et il a absolument raison ! C'est bien trop dangereux pour ton âge. Il faut être un hybride fort et courageux pour pouvoir s'y aventurer. Et de plus, nous n'en n'avons pas le droit.**

- **Moi je suis brave !** affirma Niklaus.

- **Je regrette Klaus, tu peux pas y aller.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Klaus. Ma seule préoccupation est de protéger mon neveu préféré !**

- **ça c'est facile je suis ton seul neveu !** corrigea le prince.

- **Raison de plus pour être prudent. Fais-moi plaisir, promets-moi que tu n'irais jamais t'aventurer là-bas,** dit-il en son bras autour des épaules de son neveu.

- **Pas de problème ...** sourit Klaus.

- **Tu es un bon garçon ! Allez vas t'amuser maintenant ! Et n'oublies pas ta promesse !** rappela Mikael avant que Niklaus ne court en direction du château.

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que peut-être vous avez retrouvé un peu votre âme d'enfant ! :D Je pense pouvoir poster les autres chapitres au fur et à mesure :)  
(Désolée pour les fautes ... J'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible :/)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Bêtises

Merci à mes premiers lecteurs (ou plutôt lectrices ^^) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi ;)

* * *

Il voulait tant y aller dans le quartier sud. Tant pis s'il brisait sa promesse. Il serait prudent ! Mais après réflexion, il se dit aussi qu'il ne devrait pas y aller seul. C'est pourquoi il décida d'aller voir Caroline, sa meilleure amie. La famille de Caroline était proche de la famille royale depuis de nombreuses années. Son père qui était un hybride, était tombé amoureux d'une louve. Il l'avait transformé en vampire juste après la naissance de leur fille. Malheureusement, il s'était fait tué par des Rebelles et sa mère élevait son enfant seule à présent.  
Mais Caroline était une hybride très douée pour son âge, et elle savait parfaitement contrôler sa soif de sang. Elle était belle, intelligente et c'était sa confidente. Il lui racontait tout.

Il la trouva dans sa chambre, elle lisait un livre, assise sur son lit. Il s'arrêta à la porte et l'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole:

- **Caroline ?**

-** Oui Klaus ?** répondit-elle.

- **Tu viens on va visiter un truc fantastique !** annonça-t-il.

- **Une minute ! Tu vois pas que je fais mes devoirs ...**

- **Et il est temps que tu fasses les tiens !** dit sa mère qui venait juste d'entrer. Esther était en charge de leur faire apprendre l'histoire de leur famille depuis le commencement. Niklaus préférait que son père le lui raconte plutôt que de le lire de vieux bouquins.

- **Maman s'il te plait ! On va juste dehors faire un tour !**

- **Où est-ce qu'on va ?** demanda Caroline, **j'espère qu'on se déplace pas pour rien ...**

- **Non c'est super intéressant !** se réjouit Klaus.

- **Et où se trouve cet endroit intéressant ?** intervint Esther.

- **Oh euh ... Dans le village !**

- **Dans le village ?! Mais y a rien à voir dans le village !** se plaignit la jeune fille. **On a déjà tout vu ...**

- **Je te le dirais après quand on y sera,** chuchota Klaus à sa copine.

Elle aquiesça en souriant à la complicité de son ami.

- **Allez maman !**

- **S'il te plait !** demandèrent les deux enfants.

- **D'accord les enfants,** répondit Esther, **à condition que Matt aille avec vous.**

- **Pas Matt ...** souffla Klaus.

Mais ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Ils partirent alors tous les trois dans le village. Klaus réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser de leur accompagnateur.

- **Dépêchez-vous les enfants ! Plus vite on n'y sera et plus vite on sera rentré,** commanda le valet. Matt était quelqu'un de très gentil, mais parfois il était un peu collant.

- **Où est-ce qu'on va en vérité ?** demanda Caroline une fois de plus.

- **Dans le quartier sud,** chuchota Klaus.

- **Waouh !** s'exclama Caroline.

- **Chut !** répondit Klaus en montrant Matt, mais content que sa copine soit aussi impatiente que lui.

- **Ouais il faudrait se débarrasser de lui,** nota Caroline.

- **Ouais t'as raison ...**

- **Oh regardez moi ces deux-là,** balança Matt en se retournant. **La petite graine de l'amour flamboie entre nos deux tourtereaux !**

Les deux jeunes se lancèrent des regards de stupéfaction: mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- **Vos parents vont être ravi en apprenant vos épousailles !** dit Matt.

- **Epou quoi ?** demanda Klaus qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot de sa vie.

- **Epousailles, alliances, fiançailles** ... énuméra Matt.

- **ça veut dire ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Qu'un jour,** **tous les deux vous vous marrierez !** poursuit Matt, ravi pour son jeune maître.

- **Huh !** s'exprimèrent Klaus et Caroline.

- **On peut pas se marrier,** c'est ma copine ! dit Klaus.

- **Ouais ça parait bizarre,** ajouta la jeune fille.

- **Je suis navré de perturber votre programme,** expliqua Matt, **mais vous n'avez pas le choix. La tradition l'exige !**

- **Quand je serais roi, je supprimerais cette tradition,** dit Niklaus en souriant à Caroline.

- **Pas tant que je serais là !** prévient Matt.

- **Et bah ça y est t'es viré !** ironisa Klaus.

- **Bien joué mais seul le roi peut faire ça.**

- **Mais c'est le futur roi,** répondit Caroline.

- **Oui ! Et tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne !** dit Klaus.

- **Pas encore,** se défendit Matt. **Avec une attitude pareille j'ai bien peur que tu deviennes un pauvre petit roi de pacotille !**

- **ça ça m'étonnerait !** finit Klaus avant de pousser Matt et de faire signe à Caroline.

C'était sa diversion. Ils en ont profité pour courir à vitesse vampirique à travers le village et échapper à Damon. Ils arrivaient proche du quartier sud maintenant.

- **Super ça a marché !** dit Klaus.

- **On l'a laché,** ajouta Caroline.

- **Je suis un génie !** siffla Klaus.

- **Hey génie ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !** répondit Caroline.

-** Ouais ! Mais c'est moi qu'a fait le travail !**

- **Avec moi !**

- **Tu crois ?** insista Klaus avant de se jeter sur sa copine. Ils se battaient souvent mais juste pour s'amuser. C'était leur petit jeu et malheureusement pour le jeune prince, il perdait souvent face à son amie. Alors comme à son habitude, il se retrouva au sol, Caroline au-dessus de lui.

- **Gagné !** sourit Caroline en se relevant.

- **Hey ça suffit laisse-moi !** râla Klaus.

Mais il recommença son coup une deuxième fois, roulant sur le sol pour se retrouver dans la même position.

- **Et re-gagné !** se moqua la jeune fille.

Klaus sourit puis se releva. Il se trouvait devant un énorme portail noir. Comprenant où ils venaient d'arriver, il dit:

- **Regarde ! C'est là ! On a réussi.**

Devant eux, un quartier sombre et désert. Les volets des maisons étaient pour la plupart fermés ou claquaient contre le mur à cause du vent.

- **C'est terrifiant !** dit Caroline.

- **Ouais !** répondit Klaus. **C'est chouette hein ?**

- **On pourrait avoir des problèmes,** répondit Caroline.

Cette dernière était tout aussi excitée que son ami. Mais elle espérait qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne. Alors elle suivit Klaus qui s'aventurait à présent dans la rue.

- **Je sais ! Suis-moi, on va aller par-là,** dit-il avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Matt qui les avait rattraper.

- **Non ! Nous avons largement dépasser les frontières ! Nous devons rentrer !**

- **Est-ce qu'on serait terrifié ?** se moqua Klaus.

- **Evidemment ! Nous sommes tous les trois en danger,** répondit Matt.

- **Quel danger ? Moi j'aime le danger ! Je m'en moque !** finit Klaus avant de se retourner brusquement.

Là dans l'ombre, trois hommes ricanaient.

- **Tiens, tiens, tiens Connor qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?** fit le premier.

- **Hum je sais pas Marcel,** répondit le deuxième en s'avançant vers le petit groupe d'intrus, **qu'est ce que t'en dis Vaughn ?**

- **Oui ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Juste une bande de bébés vampires !** dit le dernier.

-** Il y a un humain avec eux ... Je peux le sentir jusqu'ici,** dit Connor en faisant apparaître ses crocs.

- **Un regrettable incident je vous assure, simple erreur de naviguation,** balbutia Matt, appeuré, essayant de repousser les enfants vers le portail pour sortir du quartier.

- **Attend voir attend voir !** les arrêta Marcel. **Je te connais toi !** dit-il en s'adressant à Matt. **T'es le petit toutou du grand et puissant Edward !**

- **Non monsieur je suis le majordome du roi !** se défendit Matt.

- **Autrement dit toi t'es le ...** commença Connor.

- **Le futur roi !** cria Klaus, tentant d'être courageux.

- **Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux rois qui s'aventurent hors de leur royaume ?** demanda Marcel.

- **Pfou ! Vous avez rien droit de me faire !** se défendit le prince.

- **Euh techniquement si ! Nous sommes sur leur terre !** intervint Matt.

- **Mais Matt, c'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était qu'une bande d'idiots !**

- **Euh non, non j'ai pas dit ça ...**

- **C'est nous les idiots ?!** s'énerva Connor.

- **Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer !** s'empressa Matt.

- **Rien ne presse !** dit Marcel. **Nous serions ravi de vous avoir à diner !** dit-il en regardant Matt et souriant diaboliquement.

- **Ouais ! Un peu de sang frais me ferait le plus grand bien !** rajouta Connor.

- **Oh que oui ! Et pour les deux petits morveux on aurait qu'à les retenir ! Une petite rançon ?** proposa Marcel.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur plan qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le trio avait réussi à s'échapper.

- **Hey ! Hey !** cria Vaughn. **Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la bouffe est en train de se casser !**

Ils s'élancèrent donc à leur poursuite. Ils attrappèrent d'abord Matt, qui n'avait pas la chance de courir à vitesse surhumaine. De leur côté, Klaus et Caroline avaient réussi à se cacher dans une petite ruelle.

- **On les a semé ?** demanda Caroline, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- **Oui je crois, **lui répondit Klaus,** où est Matt ?**

Matt était dans un sacré pétrin ! Il était encerclé par les trois vampires et s'apprétait à passer un sale quart d'heure. Marcel ricana, s'approchant de sa victime, tel un prédateur. Il avait soif ...

- **Hey !** appela Klaus derrière eux, **pourquoi tu te trouverais pas un adversaire à ta taille ?**

- **T'es jaloux ?** grogna Marcel.

- **Oups ...** finit Klaus en avant d'attraper la main de Caroline et de s'enfuir une fois de plus.

Les deux enfants se déplaçaient vite mais les trois Rebelles étaient plus vieux, et donc plus rapides. Marcel avait réussi à attraper Caroline, avant que Klaus n'arrive et ne donne un violent coup de poing dans le visage du Rebelle et de récupérer son amie. Marcel devint fou de rage.  
Malheureusement, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans une impasse et furent pris au piège.

- **Alors petit prince ! On fait moins le malin !** s'écria Connor suivi de Marcel et Vaughn qui ricanaient.

Klaus ne savait plus quoi faire. Caroline ne disait plus rien non plus, elle avait trop peur. Alors il sortit ses crocs et changeait son visage en sa forme vampirique.

- **Oh ! Que c'est mignon, il a des petites canines !** se moqua Marcel.

Soudain, Marcel se retrouva projeté en l'air et avant que Connor ne puisse dire quelque chose, on lui tordit le cou et il tomba à terre. Quant à Vaughn, il se retrouva adosser à un mur, le roi Edward qui resserrait l'emprise sur son cou. Entre temps, Matt avait rejoint les enfants.

- **Pitié ! Pitié ! On se rend ! Calmez-vous il doit sûrement y avoir une erreur !** se plaignit Vaughn en essayant de sauver sa peau.

- **Silence !** hurla le roi, **la prochaine fois que vous approchez mon fils ...**

- **C'est votre fils ? Ah ! Mais on n'était pas au courant !** mentit le Rebelle.

- **Dégagez !** gronda Edward et les deux vampires aidèrent Connor à se relever avant de déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés.

Matt vint se placer à côté du roi pour le remercier mais Edward lui lança un regard noir. Klaus accouru vers son père:

-** Papa, je ...** commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par son père.

- **Tu m'as désobéis délibérément !**

- **Je ... te demande pardon ...**

- **ça suffit ! Rentrons !** ordonna Edward en marchant. Matt suivit, lançant un regard de "je-vais-te-tuer" à Klaus.

- **Je t'ai trouvé très brave ...** lâcha enfin Caroline.

Klaus aquiesça, tête baissée. Son père était très faché. Il s'en voulait beaucoup.  
Personne n'avait cependant remarqué que Michael était caché à l'autre bout de la rue, et qu'il avait observé toute la scène.

Sur le chemin du retour, Caroline n'osa pas parler à son ami, Klaus était triste. Edward qui ouvrait la marche, était silencieux. Il était suivi par Matt, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, lui aussi, précédant les enfants. En fait, personne ne parlait. Ils étaient juste encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- **Matt** **!** appela Edward.

Il accourut:

-** Oui Sir ?**

- **Reconduit Caroline chez elle. Je dois parler à mon fils. Il a besoin d'une leçon.**

Matt aquiesça et se retourna vers les deux enfants.

- **Viens Caroline.**

Puis s'adressant à Klaus, il dit:

- **Klaus. Courage.**

Puis il repartit, accompagné de Caroline qui se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le soutenait.  
Klaus se retrouva seul, en compagnie de son père à quelques mètres de lui. Là, dans la pénombre, sa voix grave résonna:

- **Niklaus !** appela le roi.

Respirant un bon coup, il se dirigeait vers son père qui se tenait de dos à lui. Il vint se tindre près de lui,regardant le sol, ne sâchant quoi dire.

- **Niklaus. Tu me déçois beaucoup.**

- **Je sais ...** marmonna Klaus. Oui il le savait. Son père ne l'appelait jamais par son vrai prénom. Il ne l'utilisait que dans d'importantes circonstances.

- **Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ou pire. Tu m'as désobéis Dé-li-bé-ré-ment, et pire encore ! Tu as mis Caroline en danger !** gronda Edward.

A ces mots, Niklaus réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se promit que plus jamais il ne ferait la même erreur.

- **Je voulais essayer d'être brave comme toi ...** répondit-il, étouffant un sanglot.

- **Je ne suis brave que lorsqu'il le faut. Niklaus, être brave ne veut pas dire risquer l'impossible. Je te l'ai dis: nous sommes immortels. Mais pas complètement.**

- **Mais toi tu n'as peur de rien ?** demanda Klaus.

- **Aujourd'hui si,** répondit le roi.

-** Ah oui ?**

- **Oui,** commença Edward avant de s'accroupir devant son fils et de poser sa main sur son épaule, **j'ai eu peur pour toi.**

- **Alors même les hybrides ont peur ?**

- **Hum hum.**

- **Et tu sais quoi ?** chuchota Klaus à l'oreille de son père.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je crois que les Rebelles ont eu plus peur que toi !**

Edward rigola et pris son fils dans ses bras avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux:

- **Ah non !** râla Klaus.

- **Sâche que personne ne peut défier ton père !** Ajouta Edward avant de faire tourner son fils dans les airs à vitesse surhumaine.

- **Tu vas voir !** s'écria Klaus avant de pousser son père.

Rigolant de plus belle, Edward se mit à courir pour se faire rattraper par son fils qu'il lui tomba dessus et roulèrent dans l'herbe comme deux gosses qui se chamaillaient. Edward se retrouva sur le ventre, Klaus au-dessus de sa tête. La nuit était tombée à présent et de nombreuses étoiles se trouvaient dans le ciel.

- **Papa ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **Je t'aime.**

- **Je t'aime fiston.**

- **Et rien ne nous séparera jamais ?**

- **Nik ... Nous en avons déjà discuté ... Mais aussi longtemps possible, toi et moi vivront ensembles !**  
**Je vais te raconter ce que me disait mon père lorsque j'étais encore humain: regarde le ciel. Tes ancêtres nous comtemplent du haut des étoiles. Chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, n'oublies pas que tout ce monde là-haut sera là pour te guider, et que peut-être un jour, je serais parmis eux.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trahison

Voici le 3ème chapitre comme promis, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça plairait autant ^^ Et merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :D

* * *

De leur côté dans le quartier sud, les trois Rebelles essayaient de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils se trouvaient sur la place centrale du quartier, à côté d'une fontaine.

- **Quel brute cet Edward !** s'énerva Connor en se touchant le cou, **j'ai un mal de chien maintenant !**

Comme Vaughn se moquait de lui et rigolait fortement, Connor reprit:

- **Je trouve pas ça drôle Vaughn !** Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son ami qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

- **La ferme !** lui cria-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui.

- **C'est fini oui ?!** hurla Marcel qui était tout aussi fou de rage que ces deux compagnons.

- **C'est lui qu'a commencé !** se défendit Connor alors que Vaughn se relevait péniblement.

- **Non mais regardez-vous ! Pas étonnant qu'on a été banni du royaume !** dit Marcel.

- **Moi j'aime pas être banni,** lâcha Vaughn.

- **Ah ouais ?! Vous savez, s'il n'y avait pas les Mikaelsons, c'est nous qui mènerions la danse ?!** s'énerva Marcel.

- **Moi je les aime pas non plus les Mikaelsons !** reprit Connor.

- **Ils sont pétés de tune !** commença Marcel.

- **Trop respectés !** enchaîna Connor.

- **Orgueilleux !** ajouta Marcel.

- **Mais en plus ils sont: AFFREUX !** s'exclamèrent les deux Rebelles avant de pouffer de rire.

- **Oh mais tous les Mikaelsons ne sont pas comme ça,** intervint Mikael, qui était resté dans l'ombre d'une ruelle en face d'eux.

- **Ah Mikael c'est toi ?** demanda Connor.

- **Ouais on croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'important,** lâcha Marcel en souriant.

- **Du genre Edward !** rajouta Vaughn.

- **Je vois ...** dit Mikael.

- **Alors lui il est puissant !** dit Connor, reprenant son discours sur Edward.

- **M'en parle pas !** lui répondit Marcel. **Rien qu'à son nom j'en peux plus !**

- **EDWARD !**

- **Ouh !** fit Marcel. **Encore une fois !**

- **EDWARD !** répéta Connor. **Edward, Edward, Edward !**

- **J'en ai des frissons partout !**

- **Je patauge dans l'imbécilité ...** se plaignit Mikael, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait presque pas parler.

- **Non c'est pas pareil, toi t'es comme nous, toi t'es notre copain !** affirma Connor.

- **Charmé !** répondit le loup.

- **Oh ! Quel classe ! Il est pas roi mais il a du savoir-vivre !** dit Marcel en parlant de Mikael.

- **Hey ! Il nous a apporté quelque chose à manger le vieux copain ?** demanda Vaughn.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que vous le méritiez,** répondit Mikael avant de se retourner et de sortir avec un jeune homme qu'il tenait par le bras. **Je vous ai servi les deux morveux sur un plateau et vous vous êtes conduits comme des incapables !** poursuit-il avant de leur balancer le garçon.

- **Faut dire que,** se coupa Marcel avant de mordre dans le poignet de sa victime, **c'est pas exactement comme si ils avaient été tout seul !**

- **Ouais !** intervint Connor après avoir bu au cou du jeune homme. **Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Tuer Edward ?** demanda-t-il alors que ses deux amis étaient en train de liquider le pauvre être humain.

- **Précisément,** sourit Mikael, diaboliquement.

A ces mots, les trois Rebelles avaient relâchés le corps sans vie de leur repas et se concentraient sur Mikael.

- **Hein** **?** se demanda Vaughn.

- **Comment ça ?** reprit Marcel.

- **Bon d'accord. Généralement vous êtes stupides mais là c'est pire !** se plaignit Mikael.

Voyant le manque d'expression sur le visage de ses complices, il soupira avant de continuer:

- **Je vous parle d'une rébellion, du roi et de sa succession ! Et vous êtes tous impliqués dans l'affaire ! Réveillez-moi le quartier ! Tout le monde va participer !** dit Miklael.

Quelques instants plus tard tous les Rebelles étaient réunis sur la place centrale, près à écouter Mikael.

- **C'est la chance de votre vie ! Enfin vient ce grand jour que vous attendez tous ! Si vous me suivez, vous n'aurez plus d'ennuis ! Vous reprendrez le royaume et ne resteraient plus dans ce trou à rat ! Soyez prêts, demain !**

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire au juste ?** questionna un vampire.

- **M'écoutez et vous taire ! Faites-moi confiance ! Vous aurez votre récompense ! Soyez prêts !**

- **Ouais tous prêts ! Nous sommes tous près !** s'enthousiasma Connor avant d'ajouter: **Pour quoi au fait ?**

- **Pour la mort du roi !** annonça Mikael. **Nous allons le tuer !**

- **Et comment ? En faisant un tour de magie ?** se moqua un autre vampire, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

- **Non ! Avec ça !** fit Mikael en montrant fièrement le pieu en chêne blanc.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Seuls certains chuchotaient, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- **Et on va aussi tuer Klaus !** reprit Mikael.

- **Bonne idée ! On vivra sans roi ! Sans roi !** cria la foule.

- **Bande d'idiots !** se fâcha Mikael. **Il y aura un roi !**

- **Oh mais t'avais dis que ...** commença Connor

- **Je serais le roi ! Suivez-moi et vous n'aurez plus jamais soif !**

- **Ouais super ! Longue vie au roi ! Longue vie au roi !** acclamèrent les Rebelles.

- **Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer que vous exécuterez mes ordres !** prévint Mikael.

- **Pas de soucis patron !** répondit Vaughn en suivant Michael qui repartait en direction de sa maison.

- **Vous pouvez compter sur nous !** ajoutèrent Connor et Marcel qui les avaient également suivis.

- **Soyez prêts pour le coup le plus géniale et le plus gros scandale que ce royaume n'ait jamais connu ! Je serais enfin un roi incontesté, respecté, salué !** énuméra Mikael, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

- **Absolument d'accord !** finirent les trois vampires avant de se retirer.

Le lendemain matin, Mikael commença à mettre son plan en action. Il avait conduit Klaus près du quartier sud, lui faisant croire que son père avait une surprise pour lui, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge.

- **Klaus. Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise !**

- **Je peux savoir ! Et puis je peux faire semblant !**

- **Tu sais que tu es un chenapant ?** rigola son oncle.

- **Dis-moi Oncle Mikael !** supplia le jeune prince.

- **Non non non ! C'est quelque chose entre toi et ton papa. Tu sais, des histoires courantes, de famille. Et bien, je vais aller le chercher.**

- **Je viens !** cria Klaus.

- **Non ! Non non,** sourit Mikael. **Toi, tu restes là, sur ce banc, tu nous attend. Et promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises comme l'autre jour avec les Rebelles !**

- **On t'en a parlé ?** demanda Klaus.

- **Klaus ! Tout le monde m'en a parlé.**

- **Ah oui ?** s'inquièta-t-il.

- **Oh oui. Une chance que ton père était là pour te sauver !** répondit Mikael en se retournant pour partir.

- **Hey Oncle Mikael ! Je vais l'aimer ma surprise** ?

- **L'aimer ? Bien sûr ! A en mourrir !** finit-il avant de repartir.

Klaus resta assis sur le banc pendant dix minutes. Il s'impatienta, donnant un petit coup de pied dans un caillou. Soudain un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna, rien. Mais en relevant la tête, il aperçu une ombre au coin de la rue. Il se leva, effrayé. Alors, apparuent Marcel, Connor et Vaughn qui détenaient chacun un pieu dans leur main. Ils étaient restés cachés là, attendant le signal de Mikael pour débarquer.  
Klaus prit ses jambes à son cou mais fut vite rattraper par Connor, qui le prit par le cou et l'élevait dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, Mikael poursuivait son plan et alla trouver son frère. Il se promenait en discutant avec Matt et ne l'avait pas vu arriver:

- **Edward ! Vite ! C'est Klaus il est en danger !** s'écria Mikael.

- **Klaus ?!** répondit le roi avant de s'élancer derrière son frère.

Ils accouruent devant le banc où Mikael avait laissé Klaus mais il n'y était plus. Ils le cherchaient lorsque Edward entendit un cri provenant d'une rue juste à côté. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. C'est alors qu'il le vit courir, poursuivit par les trois Rebelles de la dernière fois. lls se remirent à courir mais il perdit sa trace. Il avait disparu.

- **Sir ! Sir ! Là-bas !** cria Damon qui venait de l'apercevoir.

- **Tiens bon Niklaus !** hurla Edward avant de reprendre sa course.

- **C'est affreux ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Oh ! Je vais chercher du renfort !** s'écria Matt avant de se faire bloquer le passage.

- **Tu ne vas nulle part et tu ne te rappelleras pas de ce que je viens de dire,** l'hypnotisa Mikael avant de l'assommer.

Il partit se cacher, se mettre dans un endroit où il pourrait assister à tout la scène sans se faire voir. Il allait enfin réussir son coup. Il observa son frère battre les trois vampires avant de se retourner vers le prince.

- **Vas t'en Klaus ! Cache-toi !**

Niklaus courut vite se cacher et une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa cachette, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris.  
Mikael se tenait devant son frère, passant devant les trois vampires.

- **Mikael, mon frère, aide-moi !** supplia Edward, alors que son frère s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Soudain, Mikael transperça le coeur de son frère avec le pieu de chêne blanc qu'il avait caché dans sa main et en le regardant dans les yeux, il lui dit:

- **Longue vie au roi !**

Edward étouffa un cri avant de s'effronder sur le sol, raide mort. Mikael retira le pieu, puis s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Les trois Rebelles s'enfuirent aussi.  
Klaus qui n'entendit plus un seul bruit, se releva pour rejoindre son père. Il le vit là, gisant sur le sol, sa peau de vampire grisé par la mort.  
Il s'approcha de lui, et tomba à genoux, laissant les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

- **Papa ... S'il te plait, réveilles-toi ... Faut que tu te lèves !** dit-il en secouant le bras de son père. **Papa, viens on rentre !**

Il savait bien que c'était inutile. Il ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer. Il était trop choqué pour réaliser quoique ce soit.

- **A l'aide ! S'il vous plait !** cria-t-il. Mais qui pouvait l'entendre ? Le château était loin, les maisons des villageois aussi. Il était tout seul. Essuyant une larme, il prit la main de son père dans la sienne pour la serrer très fort. Derrière lui, Michael apparu.

- **Klaus. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

- **Les ... Les Rebelles. Il a voulu me sauver,** bégaya Klaus en se relevant. **C'est un accident je voulais pas ce qu'il est arrivé !**

- **Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu ne le voulais pas,** dit Mikael en prenant son neveu dans ses bras. **Personne ne peut vouloir des choses aussi horribles, **finit-il avant d'annoncer:** Mais le roi est mort.**

Klaus, appuyé contre la jambe de son oncle, ferma les yeux à ses paroles. Son coeur était brisé.

- **Et sans toi il serait encore en vie,** ajouta Mikael en regardant son neveu qui avait relevé la tête. **Qu'est ce que ta mère dira ?**

- **Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ?** demanda Klaus.

- **Sauve-toi Klaus. Pars. Pars très loin et ne revient jamais.**

Trop ému par tous ces événements, Klaus ne réfléchit pas et s'enfuit. Mikael l'observa partir puis les trois Rebelles réapparurent derrère lui. Sans se retourner, il leur dit cruellement:

- **Tuez-le.**

Les Rebelles s'élancèrent alors à la poursuite du prince. Klaus se retrouva au bord d'une falaise, qui servait de muraille au royaume et qui surplombait la vaste étendu forêt devant lui: le bayou. Il n'y était encore jamais allé et ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y trouver ni même s'il allait survivre. Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de sauter de la falaise, évitant les cactus qui se trouvaient au bas de sa chute et ainsi, échapper à ses poursuivants.  
Connor, qui l'avait pratiquement rattrapé, tomba à son tour de la falaise mais n'eut pas la chance de manquer les cactus et décida d'abandonner sa mission. Ses deux camarades l'attendaient en haut et quand il fut remonter, Vaughn éclata de rire à la vue de son ami couvert d'épines.

- **Hey il s'en va ! Il s'en va !** s'écria Marcel, aperçevant Klaus qui avait réussi à s'enfuir.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?** râla Connor qui essayait de se retirer les épines.

- **Tu délires, moi je plonge pas là-dedans, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ta tronche, tête de cactus !** se moqua Marcel.

- **Faut qu'on finisse le boulot !** rétorqua Connor.

- **Tu parles ! Dans le bayou il s'en sortira jamais ! Et si un jour il revient, on le tuera !**

- **Ouais ! Hey t'entends ?!** cria Vaughn à l'intention de Klaus, **si tu reviens, on te fera la peau !**

Ils ricanèrent avant de retourner en direction du château, où ils devaient rejoindre Mikael et le reste des Rebelles. Le quartier sud n'existait plus désormais, de même que pour le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
De retour au château, la nuit était tombé. Mikael annonça la terrible nouvelle aux habitants, et acheva son plan, qui s'était déroulé (presque) comme prévu:

- **La mort d'Edward est une horrible tragédie,** commença-t-il, prenant son air triste. **Mais perdre Niklaus qui était à l'aube de sa vie, est pour moi un drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable.**

Caroline, dans les bras de sa mère, pleurait en silence. Elle l'avait perdu, lui, son meilleur ami. Elle ne s'en remettrais jamais. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et le royaume ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Edward était le roi, tout serait différent maintenant.

- **C'est donc le coeur brisé par le chagrin que je monte sur le trône,** fit Mikael en s'asseyant et faisant signe à ses complices d'entrer, **sâchant que malgré notre infinie douleur, nous nous relèverons pour saluer l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle dans laquelle le royaume et les Rebelles, s'unirons ! Pour ériger l'avenir dans un glorieux édifice !**

Au fur et à mesure que Mikael parlait, tous les Rebelles arrivèrent dans le palais en ricanant, et Michael montrait enfin son vrai visage. Esther était sous le choc. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait perdu son mari, son fils, et maintenant son beau-frère brisait l'accord en ramenant les Rebelles au royaume. Tout était allé tellement vite. Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ?

Stefan, qui avait observé la scène, s'éloigna discrètement, essuyant une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Il avait perdu son roi, mais également un ami. En rentrant chez lui, il déchira le dessin qu'il avait fait de Klaus. Ses espoirs d'un nouveau roi étaient fichues. Et ce qu'il avait observé quelques instants plus tôt avec Mikael ne lui disait rien de bon.  
Il espérait juste que Mikael s'était trompé. Que Klaus ou même Edward n'avaient pas disparu.

* * *

Bah ouais ... Fallait bien passer par le fameux "passage triste" :(  
La suite bientôt ! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Nouveaux amis

Klaus se trouvait dans une clairière, entouré de milliers d'arbres. Il s'était endormi là, épuisé, choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans son sommeil, il entendit des bruits. Parmis eux, il distinguait des voix, deux hommes qui parlaient. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. S'il le faisait, il reviendrait à cette triste réalité. Il espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

- **Hey Elijah ! Viens voir une minute ! On dirait qu'il est vivant !** fit une voix.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un humain ? Un loup-garou ?** questionna un autre.

- **Ah ! C'est un vampire ! Vite on dégage Kol !**

- **Hey Elijah ! Mais c'est juste un bébé vampire. Il a dû se perdre. . Regarde il est trop mignon ! Le pauvre. Si on le gardait ?** questionna Kol.

- **Non mais t'es malade !** cria Elijah. **Il va nous bouffer !**

- Pas lui il est trop petit !

- **Et alors ? Et puis ça grandit ces bêtes-là ! Il va prendre quelques années encore avant de ne plus changer.**

- **Peut-être qu'il sera notre allié,** répondit l'autre avant que son ami ne rigole.

- **Ah ça alors c'est la meilleur de l'année,** se moqua-t-il. **Comme s'il pouvait ... J'ai trouvé ! Et s'il devenait notre allié ? Avoir un vampire dans son camp c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée** !

- **Alors on le garde ?!** se réjouit Kol.

- **Bah oui ! Je vais essayer de le réveiller,** répondit Elijah en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant.

Sentant quelqu'un le secouer, Klaus ouvrit les yeux. Il vit deux têtes brunes penchées sur lui. Il se releva en trombe.

- **Hey hey doucement ! ça va petit ?** demanda Elijah.

- **Oui ... Oui je crois,** répondit Klaus.

- **T'aurais pu mourir !** dit Kol.

- **Ouais mais on t'as sauvé !** rectifia Elijah.

- **Merci c'est gentil,** remercia Klaus en leur tournant le dos pour repartir.

- **Où tu vas ?** demanda Elijah.

- **Nulle part,** répondit Klaus, tristement.

- **Il a le cafard ...** chuchota Elijah à Kol, en regardant Klaus s'éloigner.

- **Mais y a pas de cafard dans le bayou !** répondit Kol.

- **Non mais je veux dire il est déprimé !**

- **Oui mais même,** finit Kol avant de rejoindre Klaus. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petit ?**

Voyant que le jeune vampire ne répondait pas, Elijah essaya à son tour:

- **Alors d'où tu viens ?**

- **Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, je peux plus y aller,** répondit Klaus.

- **T'es un hors la loi ? ça tombe bien nous aussi !**

- **Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?** demanda Kol.

- **Une chose épouvantable mais je peux pas en parler ...**

- **On peut faire quelque chose ?** ajouta Kol.

- **Non. A moins de changer le passé,** déclara Klaus.

- **Dans des cas comme ça,** commença-t-il en tapant l'épaule de son ami, **mon copain Elijah dit toujours qu'on ne revient jamais en avant !**

- **Non non non ! Amateur !** rectifia Elijah. **C'est: on ne revient jamais en arrière ! Ecoute si les choses tournent mal, tu ne peux rien y faire, vrai ?**

- **Vrai,** répondit Klaus.

- **Faux ! Quand le monde entier te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde !** expliqua-t-il.

- **C'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris,** se défendit Klaus.

- **Il te faut peut-être une autre méthode. Répète après moi: "Pani problem".**

- **Quoi ?** se demanda Klaus.

- **"Pani problem",** répéta Kol, **ça veut dire "pas de soucis" !**

- **En gros, tant que tu te diras ça, tu auras une vie sans problèmes ! C'est un vieux dicton très connu ici, dans le bayou ! Ces deux mots règleront tous tes problèmes !** expliqua Elijah.

- **Allez viens mon grand ! On va te faire visiter !** s'écria Kol.

Ils le conduirent alors dans leur petite cabane qu'ils avaient construit, racontant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'endroit était superbe ! La cabane se trouvait tout près d'un étang et d'une magnifique cascade. Au loin, à travers les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses champs bordés par des collines.  
Klaus, qui avait enfin retrouver le sourire, leur avoua qu'il n'était pas un simple vampire mais qu'il était en fait un hybride. Il leur promit de ne jamais leur faire de mal et de ne jamais se servir d'eux pour calmer sa soif. Elijah lui expliqua alors qu'il trouverait des animaux sans problème dans la forêt, lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se nourrir. Klaus détestait s'abreuver à un animal, mais ce dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.


	5. Chapter 5 - Vivant !

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace ;) Voici le chapitre 5 :D_

* * *

Dix autres années passèrent et Elijah et Kol étaient devenus les meilleurs amis de Klaus. Ils lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses et Klaus essayait de ne pas penser à sa famille et à son père qui lui manquait tant. Il avait bien grandi, mais pas trop changé, gardant ses beaux yeux bleus et sa belle crinière blonde. Il était devenu plus fort aussi, grâce à sa condition d'hybride.

La Nouvelle-Orléans n'était plus ce qu'elle était autre fois. Le village était désert, certaines maisons étaient tombées en ruines. Même le château avait perdu toute sa splendeur. Matt avait été réduit à l'esclavage et servait de poche de sang à Mikael. Ce dernier lui avait ordonné de rester assis au pied du trône, près à lui rendre n'importe quel service. Parfois même, il l'enchaînait par le bras, pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.  
Alors qu'il finissait de se nourrir de lui, Mikael le ré-enchaîna et alla s'asseoir sur son trône, essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main.

- **Oh Matt ! Un peu d'enthousiasme ! Raconte-moi une blague tiens !** sourit Mikael.

- **C'est deux hommes qui ...** commença Matt.

- **Non ! Non ! Tout sauf ça !** lui cria Mikael.

- **"Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la chaise ? Non. Dommage ! Elle est pliante !"** répondit Matt.

- **Super !** rigola Michael.

- **On m'aurait jamais demander ça du temps d'Edward !** se plaignit Matt.

- **Quoi ?!** hurla Michael en se levant et se précipitant sur le pauvre serviteur. **Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?!**

- **Moi rien, rien du tout !**

- **Tu connais la règle ! Jamais ne mentionne ce nom en ma présence ! JE suis le roi !**

- **Oui majesté vous êtes le roi,** souffla Matt, j**e n'ai mentionné ce nom que pour illustrer les différences entre vos méthodes royales de gouverner.**

- **Hey patron !** appela Connor en entrant dans la salle, accompagné de Marcel et de Vaughn.

- **Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?** soupira Mikael.

- **Y a une veine pour le dîner !**

-** Laisse ! Je m'en occupe !** le coupa Marcel. **Mikael, y a plus rien à manger !**

- **Bah ouais ! Tout les vampires crèvent la dalle et on a rien n'a se mettre sous la dent !**

- **Ce sont les anciens habitants du château qui ont pour mission d'aller chercher des humains !**

- **Ils y sont pas allés !** protesta Vaughn.

- **Mangez Matt !** fit Michael avant de voir les crocs de son ami apparaître.

- **Oh non ! Vous n'aimeriez pas ! Mon sang n'a rien d'euphorique vous savez !** se défendit Matt.

- **Matt ! Ne sois pas ridicule !** lui répondit Mikael. **Tu ne servirais que de garniture !**

- **Quand je pense qu'on se plaignait d'Edward ...** chuchota Connor à Marcel.

- **Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?!** cria Mikael en se retournant vers les trois Rebelles.

- **J'ai dit qu'Ed ...** se coupa Connor puisque Marcel venait de le frapper.** J'ai, j'ai dit euh ...: "Fais pas ça" !**

- **Bon ! Sortez d'ici !** leur cria Mikael.

- **On sort mais ... On a toujours faim !** rappela Vaughn.

- **Dehors !** hurla Mikael que ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle.

Ce soir-là, Klaus et ses deux compagnons admiraient les étoiles dans le ciel, allongés dans l'herbe fraîche. La voix de Kol brisa le silence qui s'était installé jusqu'à maintenant:

- **Elijah ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Oui ?** répondit l'interéssé.

- **Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver là-haut ?**

- **C'est pas la peine que je me le demande, je le sais !**

- **Ah et c'est quoi ?**

- **Le vide Kol. Y a rien du tout là-haut.**

- **Ah ... Moi je pensais que peut-être il y avait d'autres mondes, d'autres planètes, de sorte qu'on ne serait pas les seuls dans l'univers ...**

- **Tu vas loin ...**

- **Klaus ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?** redemanda Kol.

- **Moi euh ... J'en sais rien.**

- **Oh allez sois sympa !** répondit Elijah.

- **Mais si si allez !** encouragea Kol.

- **Et bien ...**

- **Oui ?** répondirent les deux autres.

- **On m'a dit une fois, que c'était nos ancêtres qui nous comtemplaient et nous protégeaient du haut du ciel,** raconta Klaus.

- **Ah oui ?** fit Elijah.

- **Quoi ? Des morts qui resteraient là à veiller sur nous ?** demanda Kol avant d'éclater de rire avec Elijah. **Qui t'as raconté un truc pareil ? C'est pas possible !**

- **C'est pas croyable hein ?** ajouta Klaus, gêné.

- **Je meurs de rire !** rigola Elijah.

- **Ouais ...** murmura Klaus en regardant le ciel. Il soupira et finit par se lever.

- **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?** demanda Kol.

Klaus marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise sur laquelle ils venaient régulièrement et regardant encore une fois le ciel, il se laissa tomber à terre, soulevant avec lui une multitude de feuilles qui s'envolèrent au loin.

Les feuilles emportés par le vent continuèrent leur voyage jusqu'à arriver près de la cabane de Stefan. Ce dernier qui était sorti dehors, les attrapa, les sentit, puis retourna chez lui. Il les plaça dans un récipient, marmonna un ou deux sorts et attendit quelques minutes. Il regarda à nouveau:

- **Quoi ?!** se demanda-t-il, se penchant un peu plus pour voir s'il avait bien compris. Il releva la tête.

- **Klaus ?! Il est vivant ... Il est vivant !** cria-t-il en se levant et accourut jusqu'au portrait du prince. Il essaya de recoller des morceaux puis le comtempla. Fou de joie, il s'écria:

- **C'est l'heure !**

* * *

_Ouais ... Il a bien fallu faire quelques changements ! J'allais pas faire chanter Matt ^^ J'avoue que la blague est un peu pourrie mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé qui soit courte et pas trop débile ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain arrivera vite ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6 - Retrouvailles

_Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, et vous l'aurez compris: **Caroline is back !**_  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace :D  
Les reviews positives me feront énormément plaisir et les reviews négatives ne pourront que m'aider à améliorer !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Ce matin là, Elijah et Kol étaient partis faire une partie de chasse, ramenant leur repas pour ce soir et laissant Klaus dormir. Ils rigolaient quand Elijah se mit à chanter à tue-tête, ne faisant pas attention à Kol derrère lui, qui venait de répérer des traces d'un éventuel animal. Il les suivit, s'éloignant d'Elijah pour se rapprocher de sa proie.

- **Kol ? Kol !** demanda Elijah qui s'était retrouvé tout seul.

Kol suivait les pas lorsqu'il repéra l'auteur de ces traces qui se trouvait être un lapin. Silencieusement, il banda son arc mais un bruit derrière lui le perturba. Il se retourna, rien. Alors il recommença. Mais cette fois-ci, il la vit, cachée derrière l'arbre à quelques mètres du lapin: une vampire, toutes crocs dehors. Il hurla de peur et se mit à courir pour tenter d'échapper à sa prédatrice. Elle souriait diaboliquement, donnant quelques secondes d'avance à sa proie avant de le rattraper. Elijah qui avait entendu les cris, se remit à l'appeler, mais en vain. Personne ne lui répondait. C'est alors que Kol lui fonça dedans, tellement apeuré qu'il n'avait pas regarder devant lui:

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Pourquoi tu t'agites ?** demanda Elijah qui s'était retrouvé par terre.

- **Elle essaye de me bouffer !** hurla Kol.

- **Quoi ...** se coupa Elijah en aperçevant la vampire qui s'approchait d'eux.** Waouh ! Vite ! Lève-toi !**

Mais c'était trop tard elle les avait rattrapé. Kol et Elijah hurlèrent, attendant leur fin. Heureusement pour eux, Klaus arriva et bondit derrière eux, attrapant au passage la vampire. Ils se battaient durement, essayant de mordre l'un comme l'autre. Klaus finit par la plaquer contre arbre, en la tenant par le cou. C'est alors qu'il l'a reconnu:

- **Caroline ?** demanda Klaus, dessérant son emprise.

La blondinette recula, étonnée.

- **Qui êtes vous ?**

- **C'est moi. Klaus !** sourit le prince.

- **Klaus ? ... OUAAAHH !** hurla-t-elle se jettant dans les bras de son ami.

- **Mais comment vas-tu ... D'où est-ce que tu viens ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Oh Caroline si tu savais comme je suis heureux** ! criait Klaus.

- **Quel bonheur de te voir !**

- **Hey ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!** intervint Elijah qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda Klaus.

- **Comment ce que je fais ici ? Mais et toi ?** répondit Caroline.

- **HEY ! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ?!** réessaya Elijah, s'interposant entre les deux.

- **Elijah, voici Caroline ! C'est mon amie d'enfance !** présenta Klaus.

- **Ton amie ?** se demanda Elijah.

- **Oui ! Hey Kol ! Viens un peu là !** appela-t-il avant de se retourner vers son amie. **Je te présente Kol ! Kol, Caroline !**

- **Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !** fit Kol en prenant la main de Caroline et lui donna un baiser.

- **Le plaisir est pour moi,** rigola Caroline.

- **Attendez ! Temps mort !** cria Elijah, confus. **Il faut que je me concentre. Tu la connais, elle te connait, mais lui elle veut manger. Et euh, tout le monde trouve ça très naturel ? J'exige de comprendre !**

- **Calme-toi Elijah,** répondit Klaus.

-** Lorsque tout le monde apprendra que tu étais ici ! Qu'est-ce que ta mère dira ? Tu y as pensé ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Elle ne doit pas savoir ... Il ne faut pas qu'on sache ...** répondit Klaus.

- **Mais bien sûr que si, tout le monde te crois mort ...**

- **Ah bon ?**

- **Oui ... Mikael nous a parlé des Rebelles ...**

- **Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?**

- **Peu importe ! Tu es en vie !** s'exclama Caroline, heureuse d'avoir retrouver son ami. **Et ça ça veut dire, que c'est toi le roi !**

- **Le roi ?** demanda Elijah. **Pff ! Très chère ! Je crois qu'un séjour dans le bayou ne vous a pas fait le plus grand bien !**

- **Le roi ?** répéta Kol avant de lui faire la révérence. **Votre majesté, je me consterne à vos pieds !**

- **Arrête Kol,** demanda Klaus, gêné.

-** C'est pas je me consterne, c'est je me prosterne ! Et puis arrête rien ne te dis que c'est le roi ... T'es le roi ?! **demanda Elijah à Klaus.

- **Non !**

- **Klaus !** dit Caroline.

- **Non je ne suis pas le roi ! Peut-être que j'aurai pu mais, il y a bien longtemps,** répondit Klaus.

- **Il faut que je me concentre, tu es le roi, et tu nous l'a jamais dit ?!** questionna Kol.

- **Roi ou pas je suis pareil.**

- **Avec le pouvoir !** rectifia Elijah.

- **Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un moment ?** demanda Caroline aux deux humains.

- **Si elle a quelque chose à dire, elle peut le dire devant nous ! Pas vrai Klaus ?** se fâcha Elijah.

- **Hum ... Soyez gentils, laissez nous,** répondit Klaus gentiment.

- **Classique ! On croit connaître quelqu'un et puis ... Pff !** grogna Elijah en leur tournant le dos suivi par Kol.

- **Ils supportent mal mais ils sont adorables !** reconnu Klaus en se retournant vers Caroline. Mais elle aussi lui avait tourné le dos, prenant un air triste. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **C'est comme si tu ressucitais. Tu ignores ce que ça veut dire pour tout le monde ! Ce que ça veut dire pour moi ...**

- **Hey, ça va aller,** murmura Klaus.

- **Tu m'as tellement manqué !** lui fit Caroline avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

- **Tu m'as manqué aussi,** lui répondit Klaus en lui embrassant le front.

Cachés derrière des buissons, Elijah et Kol les observaient s'enlacer puis partir main dans la main dans la forêt.

- **Franchement Kol ! ça craint !**

- **Ah ... Pourquoi ?**

- **Eux ! Lui, elle, l'amour !** se moqua Elijah.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?**

- **C'est terrible, c'est affreux ! Ils se moquent de nous ! Ils sont là tous les deux et nous, ils nous jettent tous les deux ! **se plaignit Elijah.

- **Oh ...** répondit Kol.

- **Ils vont se retrouver tous les deux et lui ! Il va nous laisser tomber ! Adieu ! Plus de Klaus !** s'énerva Elijah.

Klaus et Caroline marchèrent jusqu'à l'étang et admirèrent la cascade. Caroline s'en approcha et jeta de l'eau à Klaus qui se mit à éclater de rire avec elle. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle rigolait. Alors, il eut une idée. Il sourit et Caroline se demanda ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Puis, il se mit à courir et sauta dans l'étang avec un gros "SPLASH !".

- **Il est fou !** s'écria -t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Mais ne le voyant pas remonter à la surface, elle s'approcha de l'eau, l'appelant. **Klaus !**

Elle se pencha plus près, mais Klaus sortit de l'eau et l'attrapa par le bras en la faisant tomber avec lui. Elle ressortit aussitôt, reprenant sa respiration. Voyant qu'il se moquait, elle lui replongea la tête et sortit de l'eau en courant. Elle s'enfuit, laissant Klaus sur place, mais ce dernier sortit à son tour et finit par la rattraper. Il l'attrapa par la taille mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et s'échappa de son emprise. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Ils se mirent à rigoler tous les deux avant que Klaus ne la pousse. Dans sa chute, elle s'aggripa à lui et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, leur jeu préféré. Se remémorrant qui gagnait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Klaus, pour une fois, prit le dessus sur Caroline. Ils rigolèrent, sâchant que tout avait bien changer maintenant. Caroline le regarda un instant, leva la tête et appuya ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Klaus se stoppa, étonné. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit. Ce sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, ce sourire qui lui réchauffait son coeur, ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant. Il la releva lentement et la prenant dans ses bras, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caroline répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou et Klaus glissa sa langue entre ses dents, se battant avec celle de Caroline. Quelques instants après, Caroline rompit le baiser et appuya son front contre celui de l'hybride. Il sourit, heureux de la retrouver après toutes ces années. Il restèrent là pendant un moment avant de continuer leur promenade.

Elijah et Kol étaient tristes à l'idée que leur ami les laisse tomber.

- **S'il nous quitte, on va se retrouver tous seuls,** se plaignit Kol.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kol,** le consola Elijah.

Ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, comme avant. Ils l'avaient vu grandir ce petit garçon, ils l'avaient pratiquement élevé. Leur Klaus leur manquerait beaucoup. C'était leur meilleur ami, leur frère.

* * *

_C'est parfois difficile de ne pas lire sans se remémorrer le rythme des chansons dans la tête ... :p_  
_J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plu :D Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_  
_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7 - Le retour du roi

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment super contente que ça vous plaise autant !

Merci beaucoup à Soihra, Chupachupps mais surtout Always Silver Pen pour m'avoir aidé a retrouvé (et retrouvé bien sûr) la fameuse histoire perdue ^^

Bonne lecture mes p'tits lions :D

* * *

Admirant le paysage une nouvelle fois, Klaus et Caroline finissaient leur promenade.

- **Regarde comme c'est beau,** fit l'hybride.

- **C'est magnifique,** lui répondit la belle blonde. **Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas: au lieu de rester ici pendant si longtemps, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu au royaume ?**

- **Parce que je ... Je voulais essayer de m'en sortir, de vivre ma propre vie,** expliqua Klaus. **J'ai réussi ! Et c'est bien !**

- **Nous avons tous besoin de toi,** plaida Caroline, essayant de le faire changer d'avis.

- **Non je ne crois pas ...** souffla Klaus.

- **C'est ton royaume ! Tu es le roi !**

- **Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le roi ! C'est Michael qu'il l'est.**

- **Nik, il a laissé les Rebelles s'emparer du territoire !**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Tout est détruit ! Le village est désert, tous les habitants se sont sauvés ! Certains vampires se sont enfuis aussi ! Klaus si tu n'agis pas tous les vampires qui restent vont finir par mourrir de soif !**

-** Je ne peux pas ! se défendit Klaus.**

- **Pourquoi ?!** se fâcha Caroline.

- **Tu ne comprendrais pas !**

- **Mais je peux tout comprendre !**

- **Non c'est sans importance ! **_**Pani problem**_**!**

- **Quoi ?**

- _**Pani problem**_** ! C'est une formule que j'ai apprise ici. Et il y a des choses dans la vie qui tournent mal ...**

- **Klaus !**

- **C'est une fatalité et on n'y peut rien ! Alors pourquoi sans faire ?!**

- **Parce que tu as des responsabilités !**

- **Tu es partie aussi, comme moi !** reprocha Klaus.

- **Pour trouver de l'aide ! Et je t'ai trouvé toi !** répondit Caroline. **Et parce que je mourrais de faim ! Il faut que tu comprennes ! Tu es notre seule chance !**

- **Désolé, **répondit-il sèchement.

- **Tu as tellement changé ! Tu n'es plus le Niklaus de mon enfance ...** s'attrista Caroline.

- **Non, c'est vrai ! Voila, tu es satisfaite ?**

- **Non ! Simplement déçue,** avoua Caroline en le regardant méchamment.

- **Tu commences à parler comme mon père !** répondit Klaus en lui tournant le dos.

- **Tant mieux il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !**

- **Arrète !** lui cria Klaus.** Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître pour m'apprendre à vivre ! Tu ne sais même pas par quoi je suis passé !**

- **Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques !** s'énerva Caroline.

- **Jamais !** finit-il en laissant Caroline seule.

- **Parfait !** bouda-t-elle.

- **Elle a tort,** souffla Klaus à lui-même en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. **Je ne peux pas ! ça ne prouverait rien ! ça ne changerait rien ! On ne change pas le passé ! Il se stoppa, puis observant le ciel, il cria : Tu disais que tu veillerais sur moi ! Mais tu n'es pas là ... A cause de moi ... C'est MA faute ...**  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que, non loin de là, un vieil ami l'observait.  
Il continua d'avancer, ne sâchant guère où il allait, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il entendit un bruit derrière mais ne vit personne. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tombait nez à nez avec Stefan. Mais hélas, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de lui.

- **Je peux vous aider ?** demanda-t-il, énervé.

- **Non merci ! C'est plutôt à moi de t'aider !** répondit Stefan en rigolant.

- **Qui es-tu ?** questionna Klaus, qui n'aimait pas que cet étranger se moque de lui.

- **Dis-moi plutôt, qui tu es ?**

Cette réponse le choqua. Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il se posait la même question.

- **Je croyais le savoir ... Mais je n'en suis plus très sûr ...**

- **Moi je sais qui tu es !**

- **Ah oui ?**

- **Oui !** répondit Stefan avant de partit dans la direction d'où il était venu.

- **Où tu vas ? Je t'ai posé une question ! Attend !** cria Klaus en le rattrapant. **Je crois que t'as l'esprit embrouillé !**

- **Erreur ! C'est toi qui à l'esprit embrouillé ! Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es !** poursuivit Stefan tout en marchant.

- **Et toi naturellement tu le sais !** se moqua Klaus.

- **Mais oui, je te l'ai dit. Tu es le fils d'Edward,** sourit Stefan.

Klaus était stupéfait. Comment le savait-il ?

- **Adieu !** lui fit Stefan en repartant.

- **Attend !** cria Klaus en s'élançant à sa poursuite. En une seconde, il le rattrapa.

-** Tu connaissais mon père ?**

- **Correction je connais ton père,** corrigea Stefan qui était toujours en train de marcher et regardait droit devant lui.

- **Je ne voudrais pas te contredire mais il est mort. Il y a bien longtemps,** soupira Klaus, le regard perdu. Stefan qui l'avait dépassé, se retourna pour lui faire face.

- **Non ! Deuxième erreur ! Il est vivant ! Et je vais te le prouver !** répondit le sorcier. **Suis-moi !**

Il le conduisit dans une partie de la forêt entièrement constitué de marécages et de mangroves.

- **Dépêche-toi ! Ne traîne pas !** lui indiqua Stefan.

Voyant que le sorcier était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, Klaus utilisa sa vitesse vampirique avant de se faire arrêter par Stefan.

- **Stop !** lança-t-il. **Maintenant, chut !** Puis il fit signe à Klaus de le suivre jusqu'à un étang. **Regarde en bas !** Klaus s'approcha du bord, observant son reflet.

- **Tss ... Ce n'est pas mon père ! Ce n'est que mon reflet !** râla le prince.

- **Non !** affirma Stefan en se plaçant à côté de lui. **Regarde mieux !**

Se penchant un peu plus, Klaus attendit quelques secondes avant de voir que son reflet se changea pour ressembler à son père.

- **Tu vois. Il vit en toi,** sourit Stefan.

- **Niklaus,** appela une voix dans le ciel.

- **Père** **?** demanda Klaus en levant la tête.

- **Niklaus. Tu m'as oublié.**

- **Non ! Jamais !** s'exprima l'hybride en observant la forme dans le ciel.

- **Tu m'as oublié en oubliant qui tu étais. Regarde en toi Klaus. Tu vaux mieux que ce que tu es devenu. Il te faut reprendre ta place.**

- **Comment la reprendre ? Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir ...** déclara Klaus.

- **N'oublies pas qui tu es. Tu es mon fils, et c'est toi le roi. N'oublies pas qui tu es,** répéta l'ombre de son père avant de disparaître petit à petit.

- **Non ! Ne me laisse pas !** plaida Klaus.

- **N'oublies pas ...**

- **J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne me laisse pas ...** Mais trop tard, l'ombre avait disparu et des étoiles réapparurent dans la nuit. Avait-il rêver ? Que lui avait fait ce maudit sorcier ? Pourtant, tout avait semblé si réel.

- **Et bah dis-donc !** s'écria Stefan qui venait de le rejoindre. **Quel temps ! C'est bizarre ! Tu trouves pas ?**

- **Oui. On dirait que quelque chose à changer.**

- **Ah ! Changer ! C'est bien !**

- **Oui mais, c'est pas facile. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais, pour revenir il me faut faire face à mon passé,** expliqua Klaus. **Et je l'ai fui depuis bien longtemps.** Alors Stefan lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage.

- **Argh ! Mais t'es malade !** se plaignit Klaus en se frottant la joue.

- **T'oublieras vite ! C'est du passé !** certifia Stefan. Après tout, il avait raison. De plus avec sa condition surhumaine, Klaus ne devait même pas avoir mal.

- **Oui mais c'est douloureux ...**

- **Et oui le passé c'est douloureux. Mais à mon sens, on peut soit le fuir, soit, tout en apprendre !** fit Stefan avant de redonner un coup de poing à Klaus. Mais l'hybride le stoppa.

- **Ah ! Tu vois ! Alors qu'elle est ta décision ?**

- **Pour commencer, je vais prendre ton grimoire !** répondit Klaus en attrapant le petit grimoire de Stefan qu'il avait d'accrocher à sa ceinture.

- **Non ! Pas mon grimoire !** gronda Stefan en le récupérant des mains de Klaus. **Hey ! Où vas-tu ?** lui demanda-t-il lorsque Klaus se mit à courir.

- **Reprendre ma place !** sourit le prince.

- **C'est ça ! Sauve-toi !** rigola Stefan en le regardant partir. Il était heureux. Il avait réussi à faire revenir le roi.

* * *

Voili voulou :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir - Reviews ! ;)  
A bientôt mes p'tits lions :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Le début de la fin

Et oui ! C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui :D J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, en tout cas oui moi ça va ! Enfin pour l'instant ... Première L ! **_Et pour vous alors ?_**

Voici le nouveau (et avant dernier :'( ) chapitre ! Avec un peu d'attente désolé ... Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu mouvementées pour moi ...  
Bref ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne rentrée encore une fois et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kol et Elijah dormaient profondément quand Caroline entra dans la maison. Elle appela Elijah tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller brusquement.

- **Hey ! Elijah ! Réveille-toi !** murmura Caroline. Elijah encore à moitié endormie, ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ne reconnaissant pas la jeune vampire aux premiers abords, il se réveilla en hurlant de peur. Kol se réveilla également en criant, ne sâchant pas vraiment pourquoi ...

- **ça va ! ça va ! C'est moi !** les calma Caroline.

- **Ne me refait jamais ça !** supplia Elijah. **Ah ces hybrides !**

- **Tu ne sais pas où est Klaus ?**

- **Il était pas avec toi ?**

- **Si mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.**

- **Tu ne le retrouveras pas ici ! **rigola Stefan depuis la fenêtre.** Le roi est de retour !**

- **C'est pas possible ... Il est reparti !** s'enthousiasma Caroline.

- **Reparti ? Quoi ? Comment ? Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qu c'est que ce cirque ? D'où il vient celui-là ?** demanda Elijah en désignant Stefan.

- **Klaus est parti défier Mikael !** informa Caroline.

- **Qui ?** questionna Elijah.

- **Mikael !**

- **Mikael mon oncle ?** intervient Kol.

- **Non non ! Son oncle !**

- **Attend ! L'oncle du sorcier ?** demanda Elijah.

- **Non ! Klaus est parti défier son oncle pour devenir roi !** expliqua Caroline.

- **Oh ...** s'exclamèrent les deux êtres humains.

Klaus avait presque atteint le royaume maintenant, il n'était plus très loin. Il avait retraversé tout le bayou pour revenir jusqu'ici et ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Une fois arrivé, il se demanda s'il était au bon endroit. Tout est désert. Le royaume qu'il avait connu il y a dix ans avait tellement changé. Une partie du village avait été brûlé. Au loin, il pouvait même apercevoir un coin du château tombé en ruine. Ce triste spectacle le rendit furieux. Oh oui il allait se venger.

- **Klaus ! Attend moi !** cria Caroline qui l'avait rattrapé. **C'est affreux n'est ce pas ?**

- **Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ...** avoua Klaus, tandis que Caroline s'approcha pour lui prendre la main.

- **Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à revenir ?**

- **Il y a parfois des arguments frappants, il suffit de passer l'épreuve "coup de poing",** rit Klaus en repensant au sorcier. **Ce royaume m'appartient ! Si je ne le défend pas, qui le fera ?**

- **Moi,** répondit Caroline. Klaus sourit devant son courage.

- **Il y a bien trop de danger,** avertit l'hybride.

- **Le danger ? Moi j'aime le danger !** se moqua Caroline en se rappelant les paroles de son ami dix ans plus tôt.

-** Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans !** intervint Elijah derrière eux, suivi par Kol.

- **Elijah ! Kol ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?** demanda Klaus.

- **A votre service mon seigneur !** plaisanta Kol en faisant la révérence.

- **Et euh on va combattre ton oncle, pour ça ?** demanda Elijah en observant le royaume.

- **Oui Elijah,** sourit Klaus, **c'est mon royaume.**

- **Et bah ... Je te raconte pas le montant des travaux !** ironisa Kol et Elijah éclata de rire. **Ecoute Klaus, si c'est important pour toi, nous sommes tes dévoués serviteurs !**

Klaus sourit. Il était content que Caroline et les garçons étaient venu le rejoindre. Après tout, il n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé tout seul. Le petit groupe se déplaça jusqu'au château. Se cachant derrière un mur, Klaus pu observé la scène qui se déroulait devant lui: en effet, tout un tas de Rebelles était planté devant la grande porte du palais. Il réfléchit à un plan, un moyen pour entrer dans le château sans se faire repérer.

- **Les Rebelles. Je déteste le Rebelles,** se plaignit Elijah. **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour t'en débarrasser ?**

- **Devine !** sourit Klaus.

- **Hey mais t'es fou ! Kol et moi on va pas faire diversion !**

- **Alors dis-moi si tu as un autre plan !**

Elijah souffla, mécontent. Mais Kol le prit par le bras et alla se plaça devant les Rebelles.

- **Avis à la population !** commença-t-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention.

- **Mais t'es fou !** s'écria Elijah en reculant, mais Kol poursuivit:

- **C'est buffet gratuit pour tout le monde ce soir !** Il recula vers une possible sortie de secours. Le plan marchait. Les Rebelles se rapprochaient d'eux lentement, sortant leurs crocs et faisant apparaître leur veine sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient soifs en effet. Les humains se faisaient de plus en plus rares maintenant et il était dur de ne pas satisfaire sa soif. Alors deux êtres humains qui s'offraient à eux, rien de mieux comme repas ! Elijah et Kol se mirent à crier avant de déguerpir aussi vite que possible en essayant d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.  
La voie libre, Klaus et Caroline se rapprochèrent du palais.

- **Caroline,** commença Klaus, **trouve ma mère et rassemble les anciens habitants du château. Je m'occupe de Mikael.**

Caroline aquiesça et se faufila jusqu'à un passage secret derrière le château. Klaus prit l'option la plus simple et entra par la grande porte à vitesse vampirique. Heureusement pour lui, il fut tellement rapide que personne ne le vit.

* * *

Klaus VS Mickael ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà le dernier, hélas :(  
Reviews ! ;)  
A bientôt mes p'tits lions :p


	9. Chapter 9 - He lives in You

Nous voila déjà au dernier chapitre ... Je suis triste mais je dois dire qu'en tant que première fiction posté, je suis incroyablement contente et ça a été une super expérience ! Pour la suite, j'ai déjà plein de projets en tête mais comme les cours ont recommencé j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire ... Alors on verra bien :)

Bonne lecture mes p'tits lions :D

* * *

- **Esther !** hurla Mikael. Klaus se cacha derrière un mur et vit son oncle assis sur le trône. Sa mère entra, sifflés et hués au passage par certains Rebelles. Mais sa mère n'avait pas perdu espoir. Elle savait se conduire comme une reine et se comportait toujours ainsi. C'est donc la tête haute qu'elle demanda:

- **Oui Mikael ?**

- **Pourquoi personne n'a ramené d' humains ?** demanda Mikael. **Tout le monde à soif ici !**

- **Il** **n'y a plus personne. Les villageois sont partis.**

- **Non ! Quand on cherche, on trouve !**

- **C'est fini. Il ne reste plus rien. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut quitter le royaume !**

- **Je refuse de partir,** gronda Mikael.

- **Alors nous sommes tous condamnés !** prévient Esther.

- **Et après ?!**

- **Tu n'as pas le droit !**

- **Je suis le roi ! Je fais ce qu'il me plait !**

- **Si tu avais la noblesse d'Edward, je ...** se coupa Esther en recevant une énorme gifle qui la fit tomber au sol.

- **Je suis mille fois supérieur à Edward !** hurla Mikael.

- **Ne la touche pas !** s'écria Klaus en se précipitant vers sa mère.

- **Edward ? Non, tu es mort ...** se demanda Mikael. Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait tué. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit vivant ? A moins que ...

- **Edward ?** demanda Esther.

- **Non. C'est moi,** sourit Klaus à sa mère.

- **Niklaus !** se réjouit Esther. Son fils était vivant ! Après toutes ces longues années ... Il ressemblait tellement à son père. **Tu es en vie ! Comment as-tu fait ?**

- **C'est sans importance. Je suis là,** dit-il en embrassant sa mère.

- **Klaus ...** C'était bien ça, pensa Mikael. **Klaus ! Oh je suis un peu surpris de te revoir ! Vivant ...** finit-il en regardant méchamment les trois Rebelles qui devaient s'occuper de lui.

- **Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièces !** demanda Klaus en se rapprochant dangereusement de son oncle.

- **Oh mais Klaus, il faut comprendre. Le poids rassant d'un royaume ...**

- **N'est plus ton soucis,** le coupa Klaus. **Soumets-toi Mikael.**

- **Volontiers oui !** rigola Michael. **Naturellement ! Toute fois il y a un petit problème, à règler ! Ils m'ont élu roi,** dit-il en désignant les Rebelles.

- **Pas nous !** intervint Caroline suivit des fidèles et des anciens habitants du château. **Niklaus est notre souverain !**

-** A toi de choisir Mikael. Tu te soumets ou tu te bats !** précisa Klaus.

- **Oh pourquoi tant de violence,** répondit Mikael en essayant d'échapper à son neveu. **C'est horrible d'être responsable de la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Tu es d'accord Niklaus ?**

- **C'est inutile Mikael. Je ne me sens plus coupable,** se défendit Klaus.

- **Et tes sujets si fidèles et si dévoués ont-ils si peu de mémoire ?**

- **Nik, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?** demanda Caroline.

- **Ah ! Mais tu ne leur à pas raconter notre "petit secret" ? Eh bien Klaus, voila l'occasion idéale de le faire ! Dis-leur qui est responsable de la mort de ton père ?!**

Caroline et Esther furent choqués.

- **C'est moi ...** répondit Klaus.

Esther s'avançait vers son fils et lui dit:

- **Non c'est faux. Dis-moi que c'est faux !**

- **Non c'est lui qui a raison ...**

- **Vous voyez il reconnaît la vérité !** grogna Mikael. **Assassin !**

-** Non ! C'était un accident !** se défendit Klaus, en se faisant encerclé par les Rebelles et son oncle.

- **Sans toi Edward serait encore vivant ! Ose le nier !**

- **Non !** répondit Klaus fermement.

- **C'est donc toi l'assassin !**

- **Je ne tuerais jamais mon père !**

- **Décidément tu cherches les ennuies, mais aujourd'hui, Papa n'est pas là pour te sauver. Et maintenant tout le monde sait pourquoi !** hurla Michael alors que Klaus se faisait épinglé au mur par des Rebelles. Il essaya de se dégager lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Mikael venait de sortir de sa veste un pieu en chêne blanc et s'apprêtait à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Klaus.

- **Klaus !** hurla Caroline de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- **Tiens tiens. Ce regard met familier. Hum ... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ! réfléchit Mikael. Oh oui ça y est je me le rappelle ! C'est le regard qu'avait ton père juste avant de mourir !** finit-il avant d'attraper Klaus par le cou, éloignant les Rebelles. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille: **Ecoute mon petit secret: C'est moi qui ait tué Edward !**  
Se rappelant les images de la mort de son père, Klaus hurla et se jetta sur Mikael, qui par surprise, laissa tomber le pieu.

-** Assassin !** cria Klaus à Michael.

Caroline n'y comprenait rien. Qu'avait-dit Mikael à Klaus pour qu'il y est ce retournement de situation ?

- **Dis-leur la vérité !** ordonna Klaus.

- **La vérité ? Mais la vérité est dans l'oeil de celui qui est ...** se coupa Michael, alors que Klaus resserrait son emprise sur sa gorge. **Très bien ! D'accord ! Je ... Je l'ai tué.**

-** Dis-le plus fort !**

- **J'ai tué Edward !** cria Mikael.

Caroline grogna et se précipita sur les Rebelles. Tout le monde suivit et la salle du trône fut transformé en champ de bataille. Kol et Elijah arrivèrent armés comme des chasseurs, près à se battre. Même Stefan était venu combattre. Et il se débrouillait plutôt bien ! Elijah se fit poursuivre par Connor et Marcel. Il finit par trouver refuge dans les dongeons, là où le pauvre Matt était enfermé.

- **Laissez-moi sortir, laissez-moi sortir !** demanda Matt.

- **Laissez-moi entrer, laissez-moi entrer !** répondit Elijah en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. Marcel et Connor ne tardèrent pas à entrer, ricanant méchamment à la vue des deux pauvres humains enfermés.

- **Pitié ! Ne me mangez pas !** plaida Elijah.

- **Laissez-les tranquilles !** ordonna Kol derrière eux, armé jusqu'aux dents.

- **Hey qui c'est celui-là ?** demanda Connor.

- **J'ai dit, laissez-les !** répéta Kol en armant une arbalète.

- **Erreur fatale !** fit Elijah.

Ne voyant qu'aucun des deux vampires ne bougeaient, Kol activa l'arbalète. Mais ne sâchant pas la contrôler, une pluie de flèches s'abbatuent sur les deux Rebelles qui prirent aussitôt la poudre d'escampette.

- **C'est ça ! Bande de poules mouillées ! Regardez ça comme ils cavalent !** cria Kol, heureux d'avoir repoussé des vampires et d'avoir libéré son ami. Ils ressortirent tous les trois du dongeon et se précipitèrent là où la bataille avait commencé.

Klaus s'occupa d'un ou deux derniers Rebelles avant de poursuivre Mikael qui s'était échappé. L'entraînant dehors, il le poursuivit jusqu'au rebord d'une falaise où Mikael se retrouva pris au piège.

- **Meurtrier !** lança Klaus.

- **Klaus ! Klaus ! Je t'en prie par pitié !** implora Mikael.

- **Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !**

- **Mais Klaus ! Je suis comme même euh ... de ta famille ! Ce sont les Rebelles les véritables ennemis !** mentit Mikael en observant Connor, Marcel et Vaughn derrière Klaus. **C'est leur faute ! Ce sont eux qui ont tout manigancé !**

Visiblement, ce mensonge ne fit pas du tout plaisir aux trois Rebelles, qui grognèrent sur Mikael et se précipitèrent pour avertir les autres.

- **Pourquoi te croirais-je ?** demanda Klaus en s'approchant de Mikael. **Depuis le premier jour tu m'as menti !**

- **Mais que comptes-tu faire ?** s'inquièta Mikael. **Tu n'oserais pas tué ton vieil oncle ?!**

- **Non Mikael, je ne vais pas te tuer,** répondit Klaus, lentement.

- **Oh ! Klaus !** soupira le loup. **Merci ! Tu as l'âme noble, je n'oublierais pas, je te le promets ! Mais comment puis-je te prouver ma bonne foi ? Dis-moi, je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi !**

- **Pars !** gronda Klaus. **Pars très loin et ne reviens jamais !**

- **Ah ... Oui ...** répondit Mikael en se déplaçant lentement derrière Klaus, qui le suivait du regard. **Bien sûr. Comme vous voudrez, votre MAJESTE !**  
A ces mots il se jeta sur Klaus pour tenter de le tuer. Klaus n'eut pas eu de mal à se battre contre un loup, en tant qu'hybride, il était bien plus fort. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit. Mikael hurla de douleur. Se ressaisissant, il le saisit par la gorge mais ce dernier lui brisa le poignet. Alors Mikael se jetta sur lui une dernière fois en essayant de le mordre, mais Klaus le pousse si violemment qu'il tomba du haut de la falaise.  
Se relevant douloureusement, il aperçut quelques Rebelles survivants descendre le long de la falaise, pour venir le rejoindre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait ...

- **Oh ! Mes amis !** ironisa Mikael en se relevant péniblement.

- **Amis ? Je croyais qu'il nous avait traité d'ennemis ?** répondit méchamment Connor.

- **Ouais !** sourit Marcel, diaboliquement. **C'est ce que j'ai entendu ! Vaughn ?**

Vaughn se mit à rire si méchamment que Mikael comprit ce qui l'attendait. Essayant de sauver sa peau, il se justifia:

- **Non ! Attendez ... Vous n'avez pas compris ! C'est un malentendu ... Non ! Non ! Je plaisantais ! Aarrgh !** hurla-t-il avant qu'il ne se fasse dévorer par ce qui était autrefois ses alliés.

La pluie s'abattie sur le royaume. La bataille était finie, Mikael était mort. Tout était à présent rentré dans l'ordre. Klaus regagna le palais et tout le monde se rejoignit dans la salle du trône. Hormis quelques blessés, tout le monde allait pour le mieux. En entrant, Klaus se fit saluer par Matt, puis enlaça sa mère et embrassa Caroline, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Alors Stefan l'appela, lui rappelant ce qui ne lui restait plus quà faire: monter sur le trône. S'approchant de lui, Stefan s'inclina mais à la place, Klaus le prit par les épaules et le remercia.

- **C'est l'heure,** lui sourit Stefan.

Klaus aquiesça, et marcha jusqu'au trône. Lorsqu'il y fut assis, tout le monde lui fit la révérence et il fut couronné roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- **Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie au Roi !** crièrent les habitants.

Peu à peu, les villageois retournèrent au royaume et ce dernier reprit de sa splendeur passée. Tout était redevenu comme neuf.  
Ce matin, tout le monde fut de nouveau réunit devant le château, pour un heureux événement: Caroline venait de mettre au monde une petite fille. Tout le monde fut réjouis de la nouvelle et on acclama le Roi et la Reine, ainsi que le ... la nouvelle héritière du trône. Kol et Elijah assistaient également à la présentation. Ils étaient devenus des habitants du château et leur nouvelle vie leur plaisait à merveille. Elijah explosa de rire en donnant un mouchoir à Kol qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Klaus se tenait derrière Caroline, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Il sourit et caressa la joue de sa fille, bien blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Il aurait aimé que son père soit là avec eux, il lui manquait beaucoup. Mais tout allait maintenant pour le mieux et il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas pour toujours.

* * *

Voila :'( J'espère en tout cas j'espère que ce dernier chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Vos reviews vont me manquer ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! ;) Mille merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début !

A très bientôt mes p'tits lions :D


End file.
